


Silver Fox

by Grinedel



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinedel/pseuds/Grinedel
Summary: Turns out Peter has been hiding some grey hairs





	

“Petey! Have you seen my wallet?” Wade called, re-entering the couple’s apartment, having left ten minutes ago, only to discover at the counter in the bakery that he had forgotten to take money with him.

Receiving no answer, Wade peeked into the bathroom and he let out a chuckle at the sight.

 

“Is this what you do while I’m away? Dying your hair?”

Peter turned around in surprise and his face contorted in amusement and embarrassment.

“Already back from picking up croissants, sweetie?”

 

Wade hummed cheerfully and grabbed the hair dye bottle from the sink.

“So you’re not a natural...Sparkling Amber?” Wade read from the label.

“We lead very stressful lives you know, so much fear, so many struggles... I might… have a few grey hairs.” Peter sighed.

His husband’s smile grew.

 

“I just didn’t want GQ’s next cover to say ‘Peter Parker : N°1 hot silver fox celebrity’!” the CEO protested.

“N°1? I love your confidence, Babe. With Clooney, you got competition.”

“You don’t think I’m hotter than George Clooney?” Peter gasped in mock shock. “My own husband! Oy I feel so betrayed! This must be my villain origin story.”

“Eh, for me to make a final judgement, you’ll need to stop with the dye and embrace that silvery mane you’ve been hiding from the world.”

“Well you’ll have to use your imagination because I happen to like dying my hair. Sparkling Amber is my color.”

“Then why do you do it in secret baby boy?” Wade taunted, raising a brow before being shoved out of the bathroom by a pouting husband.

 

When Peter got out of the bathroom, Wade was already serving cereals for breakfast to Ellie, who was rubbing sleep out of her eyes and grumbling about the lack of croissants. She still smiled devilishly at her step-dad.

 

“Dad and I have voted to ban hair dye from this house! We want to see you look old!”

“See? This is why my hair turned grey. This right here.” Peter sighed, reaching for his much needed coffee, smiling at his family’s laughter.

“Do you need me to drive you to school today, Ellie?”

“It’s ok, Spider-Dad, we’re going on a school trip to Fact Channel.”

“Jonah, here’s a fine silver fox kind-o-guy! Embracing the grey!” Wade pointed at Peter with a shit eating grin.

“Maybe I don’t want to look like my evil step-brother! Maybe I’ve been having nightmares about his greying mustache coming to strangle me in my sleep!” Peter exclaimed before giggling in his coffee.

“I thought he was the first man you kissed?”

“How the fudge do you even know about that!?”

“Johnny…” the mercenary shrugged.

“You kissed Uncle Jonah!?” Ellie exclaimed with a fake disgusted expression that was ruined by uncontrollable laughter.

“First of all, Spidey kissed him; and it was a joke on the occasion of his wedding!”

“Maybe that’s how you got the premature grey hair, like a weird STD.”

“I’m quite sure Jonah is responsible for a lot of my grey hairs but dear lord, I hope it wasn’t like this.”

 

*******************************

 

A few days later, a scream echoed through the Wilson-Parker’s apartment building.

Peter exited the bathroom with a look of utter dismay.

“WAAADE! What have you DONE!?” 

Wade and Ellie both looked over from the sofa before high-fiving each other.

“You were right, Ellie-Bellie, Crushed Garnet is a great color for him. It highlights the blue in his eyes.”

“That’s it. No desserts for you both.” Peter shook his head, anger deflating at the sight of his family’s smiles, before going to check himself over again in the mirror. “Do my eyes really look more blue? Maybe I _should_ switch to Crushed Garnet.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dumb idea that came to me late at night and I just had to write it


End file.
